Axton's new turret
by Waitwat98
Summary: Axton finds a second turret. Rated T to play it safe.


A/N: I am a major borderlands fan especially the second one. This story follows my favourite character axton when he finds his second turret (bassed of the double up skill) I own nothing. I wrote this in like 2 hours and I haven't proof read it or anything so it may be kinda bad, sorry. But please enjoy.

the six vault hunters were doing what they usually doing after a hard fight. Sorting loot and trying to calm down the spunky, anarchy fuelled 18 year old mecromancer Gaige and bloodlust filled piles of meat, muscle and guns that were kreig and Salvador before they blew something important up.

The pickings were slim, an assult rifle, shotgun and an SMG were the only things even worth selling. Axton said he would check out a pile of corpses they hadn't checked yet and trudged away. The three maniacs looked like they were about to tear each other apart over a gun but Maya and Zer0 left them to it, odds are they would fight to a stalemate subsequently destroying the weapon leaving them with several new bruises and hurt egos.

Axton was sifting through the body parts of several bandits. Eye, ear, arm, arm,leg ,arm, eww gross, another arm, torso, skull. There was nothing he stood iPhone and tossed his head back and released a sigh. Was there nothing left on this planet? Or had they already picked the best stuff clean, probably not, just hadn't killed enough bandits to find them.

Then as he walked away in the distance he noticed something, an old Dahl chest. He knew better than to get his hopes up, half the time these chests never really held something special. in the distance he heard gunfire and screaming, obviously the the fight over a single item had begun.

The fight over the now demolished rifle was over Salvador was lying on the floor doubled over in pain holding the area between his legs as he tried to recover from a cheap shot to were no man should ever be hit. Kreig was mumbling about fire and formal ties as he lay on top if a rock with a health hypo in his chest whilst Maya and Zer0 were sitting nearby in comfortable silence.

"where's Axton?" Gaige asked looking around.

"he said he was looking for some loot on some bodies over there the siren said pointing the direction the commando had walked. Then in the distance they heard the sound of someone yelling at the top of their lungs, and this time it wasn't a bored kreig who h ad wondered off to find something to 5 vault hunters looked in the direction, it sounded like Axton, was the man in trouble? Like that time he stepped on a trap and was hung up in a bandit camp for an hour as a psycho's piñata.

When the five reached the source of the yelling they found axton. He was running around like a mad man, well madder than kreig at that moment, shouting. His face was one of pure joy. Upon noticing the other vault hunters starring at him like he had gone madder than kreig. His smile widened

"I think our amigo has finally lost it like our other amigo" Salvador said indicating kreig who just stood and tilted his head clearly curious by this. Zer0 had a question mark projected from his helmet.

"guys you won't believe it, it's amazing"

"Calm down what is it?" Maya asked

"look" Axton presented a small metal box he was holding it like it were a baby made of glass.

"Another meat on the poop train butcher!" Kreig yelled

"I'm with him" Gaige said crossing her arms, even though no one understood what the psycho had said.

"I'm not crazy, but coming to pandora by choice I'm not in much of a place to argue" axton retorted and threw the box on the ground.

the box cluncked as it hit the dusty floor then the clunking continued as it expanded and rose into a vanilla turret. "It a second turret!" Axton yelled his arms guestureing to the turret that whirred as is looked around. "All she need some tuneing and mods and she'll be just like my sweetheart". He started gushing over his new turret but the other hunters lost interest and went back to blasting their way through the nearby bandits in search of epic loot.


End file.
